Leveling Guide- Druid/Sorcerer
Welcome to your one-stop resource for leveling in Collapser- mage style. Written and perfected in-game by October. Level 10 So you've just made your character. You have 10,420 gold in your pocket. Go to the shops to the NPC 'Eryn', and ask for a 'mana potion'. Take your potion and start your journey at the rotworm cave outside of the depot. Your objective is to kill Rotworms and Centipedes until you're level 20. At level 13, you get access to the utamo vita spell. If you're an elfbot user, use this script: auto 200 manashield - This script allows you to always be mana shielded. If you're using auto healing on your bot, you'll heal your mana with your potion. Since you'll be level 15, go to the level 15 quest door, where you'll obtain a bow and a burst arrow. To be safe, you should stay there until Level 20. Level 20 Head to the west of the depot, up the stairs to the Dragon Hatchling/Dragon mountain. You will constantly have to check your !spells list for your best attack spell. For sorcerers, 'exori mort,' and Druids, 'exori frigo.' Use your mana potion, mana shield and the bow and arrow you got from before to kill Dragon Hatchlings and Dragons, following the mountain killing their spawns until you reach level 40. Level 40 Go into the door at Level 40 right below the stairs you used. Your mana potion and your high damage spells will allow you to level very quickly there by killing Dragon Lords. Once you're level 60, you can go kill Demodras, the Dragon Queen on the top of the mountain. Once she dies, you can run ahead to the chest in her tunnel and get a crystal coin. This is very crucial in obtaining your strong mana potion for even more tanking early on. Level 75 By now, you should have collected enough gold from your Dragon loot and your Demodras chest to buy a strong mana potion. Now, your goal is to loot a Death Ring from Nightmares, which you'll also kill for optimal experience until level 100. Once you get a death ring, you can turn off the manashield script. Notable loot from Nightmares: Dreaded Cleaver (5x needed for Warrior addon), Demonic Essence (Multiple uses; sells to players), Boots of Haste (Boosts your movement speed, and sells for 3CC to NPC 'Soya'). Level 100 Now comes the fun part- You can SKIP demons as a mage, and move right onto Demon Lords through the Level 100 requirement door on the east section of the Dragon area. You can only do one Demon Lord at a time well until you get about Level 130. After that, continue adding Demon Lords to your pulls until you reach level 225. Notable Loot from Demon Lords: Gold Rings (1cc), Golden Legs (4cc), Demon Shield (2cc), Magic Plate Armor (5cc), Fire Axe (5,000gp), Devil Helmet (2,000gp), Mastermind Shield (4cc), Demonrage Sword (3,000gp). Level 225 Finally we leave Collapser Town and begin the fun in the portal called Inferno Point, which is the furthest portal on the south-west of the Mine Portals in the temple. Head north west up some stairs, then go north east to the pyramid, where underground, you'll find the doors for Level 225. Inside are Bone Beasts, Skeletal Warriors, Cyclopean Workers and Cyclopean Smiths. Unfortunately, they hit for a fair bit, so you'll have to either tank 2 or kite the spawn using your AOE spell. As you level, continue adding more monsters to your pulls, carefully using the mountain's edge to your advantage. Once you're about Level 300, you can do the mountain really reliably, where the Cyclopean Workers, Smiths and Fire Elementals are. Stay in this area until Level 400. Notable loot from Bone Beasts/Skeletal Warriors: Golden Armor (1.5cc), Golden Legs (4cc), Golden Helmet, Golden Boots (5cc), Skull Helmet (1.6cc). Notable loot from Cyclopean Smiths, Cyclopean Workers and Fire Elementals: Steel Boots (2cc), Flame-Infused Cloak (Addon item; 6.5cc NPC). Level 400 In Canoe Island, the portal directly south of the entrance is a ship that portals you to Pirate Island, where you'll need a shovel to open a hole inside of the Level 400 door. Pirates are very good experience, though it may seem opposite. Kill 2-3 at a time until you can add more to your pulls. Use the wall to your advantage. See the pattern? Pirates are your best source of experience until level 700. Notable loot from Pirates: platinum coins (add up very quickly to Crystal Coins), Golden Bow (3.5cc NPC, looted from Pirate Corsair), Music sheets Verses 1-4 (Quest items) Level 700 In Canoe Island, the house right beside the teleport has a 700 door. Inside, Orcs. Orcs have low health but hit relatively high for their level requirement. As a mage, you will be forced to use Great Mana Potion to tank 2 right away. Use the walls of the spawn as well as the inside of the cave to get your most optimal experience. Unfortunately, because of their high exp and high damage, you may choose to go back to pirates instead of using money for gmp charges. If you decide that, you can go back to Orcs at 800, staying there until Level 1000. Level 1000 In Canoe Island, the Hydra Island portal to the north-west, you'll follow the path inside the building to the north, where you'll find the 1k requirement door. The Island Kongras hit hard, so the most optimal experience for a mage in Kongras is to the stairs to the north. Use your magic walls to trap yourself in a one-sqm area, so you tank just 1 Kongra Warrior. There is no better experience at 1k for you than Kongra Warriors. Level on -B2 floor, where you can sit in spots where the path is only 1sqm. They loot CC and platinum coins, and will give you a money profit even though you'd be spending some on GMP charges. Stay there until Level 1250 Level 1250 Pirate Skeletons are found deep underground in the regular Level 400 Pirates spawn. It is my personal recommendation that if you hunt these, you bring a Knight. If you're alone, you will die a lot and not get optimal experience. IF you hunt solo, Kongra Warriors will be better streamed experience for you. Either way, you can finally decide to hunt something different after Level 1500. Level 1500 Ravenous Zombies- Pros: easy to solo hunt; good, steady experience and they loot Demonic Essence. Ferocious Wolves/Bears: Hard to tank two right away at 1500, but give CC every drop. Very useful for farming money for GMP charges and getting the best experience you can possible. Until you can tank 2, I advise you to kill Zombies, or attempt to kill Pirate Skeletons with a friend. Solo hunting becomes easy in wolves/bears when you can tank 2 of them, around Level 1600~ optimally. As always, hunting in a party would make Pirate Skeletons much better experience wise. But not everyone can hunt with tank friends, and Pirate Skeletons don't drop any loot. Whatever you choose, you'll need to use GMP on to survive and kill effectively. Level 2k+ Coming Soon~ Any questions, feel free to ask in Help channel or private message October.